L'art d'être grand frère
by Rosa020
Summary: Quelques petites fics concernant les frères Petrelli, à l'époque où le petit Peter pouvait se réfugier à loisir dans les grands bras rassurant de Nathan...
1. L'étang

_Ok, les amis. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre pour __Quand la vie reprend ses droits__ depuis un bail, mais comme je ne reçois plus de reviews (même diamsley m'a abandonné, snif :'( ), je prends une petite pause, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer :D En attendant, j'avais envie depuis longtemps de vous parler de Nathan et Peter, en particulier de leur enfance (sachant que je leur donne environ dix ans d'écart, donc Nathan n'était pas vraiment un gosse, mais bon^^). Ils ont beau avoir pas mal de différents dans la série, je me suis laissé dire qu'ils devaient être très proches par le passé, surtout quand on voit la façon dont Peter se comporte avec Nathan, au tout début de la saison 1 (je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais il est la première personne à qui il parle des pouvoirs qu'il pense avoir, même si son frère ne le reçoit pas super bien :s ). Bref, assez de blablas. Cette fic sera constituée de quelques petites histoires, pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, et pas forcément dépendante les unes des autres. Je vous laisse découvrir la première._

Peter s'accroupit au bord de l'étang en frissonnant. Le thermomètre était descendu bien en dessous de zéro, et cela durait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait neigé la veille, toute la journée. L'étang était gelé. Il trembla de plus belle en songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et faillit céder à la tentation de renoncer.

« C'est idiot », disait la voix de la raison, dans sa tête. « Tu vas te rendre malade, tout ça pour une balle perdue… »

Mais ça n'était pas juste une « balle perdue ». Il avait passé l'été à perdre des balles de baseball, quand il s'entraînait avec Nathan. Mais celle-ci était spéciale. D'abord, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas la prendre. Nathan lui avait répété mille fois de ne pas y toucher. Lui-même ne s'en servait jamais. C'était sa balle fétiche, son trésor, dédicacé par Hank Aaroni. Autant dire qu'il avait perdu les pédales quand il avait réalisé, fin octobre, que la balle que son petit frère venait d'envoyer droit dans l'étang était justement celle-là. Depuis lors, il n'adressait plus la parole à Peter et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. L'enfant en souffrait beaucoup. Il adorait Nathan et se sentait coupable. Alors quand leurs parents leur avaient annoncé, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'ils seraient tous les deux en voyage d'affaire tout le mois de janvier et une partie du mois de décembre, quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait passer un mois et demi seul avec Nathan, il ne l'avait plus supporté. Jusqu'ici, quand leurs parents les laissaient pour d'aussi longues périodes, il était fou de joie : Nathan cédait à pratiquement tous ses caprices, l'emmenait faire du baseball à central Park, jouait volontiers à la bagarre avec lui, et le prenait avec lui sur sa moto. Il n'était jamais aussi fier que quand son grand frère venait le chercher à la sortie de l'école, sur son engin rutilant. Ses copains de classe étaient jaloux, ça le faisait rire.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres, et mais avant tout parce qu'il aimait profondément Nathan, Peter était accroupi au bord de l'étang gelé, ce soir là, occupé à casser la glace à coup de pied.

- Il doit faire froid, là-dessous, dit une voix.

Surpris, l'enfant se redressa aussitôt en sursautant. Il savait pertinemment que si un adulte le surprenait, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Or, il devait à tout prix rapporter cette balle à Nathan. Comme ça, tout serait à nouveau comme avant, et son frère pourrait de nouveau l'aimer.

Il se détendit en constatant que celui qui avait parlé était un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui, assis sur la branche d'un arbre, les jambes dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Peter eut un petit sourire nerveux, mais l'autre conserva un visage sans expression.

- Je tue le temps, répondit-il. Et toi, tu vas faire une connerie.

- Non.

- Si.

- Toi aussi tu as perdu quelque chose dans l'eau ?

L'autre grimaça, l'air un peu surpris, et Peter su qu'il avait visé juste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur la glace. Elle était épaisse et il n'était pas très fort, ses coups de pieds n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet. Il aurait pu sauter dessus à pieds joints, mais il avait peur de passer au travers.

D'un coup, une grosse pierre lui passa sous le nez et fracassa violemment la surface de l'étang.

- T'es fou ou quoi ?, cria-t-il à l'intention de l'autre garçon, mort de rire sur sa branche. T'as failli me toucher !

- Bah, t'avais pas l'air très efficace, alors. De toute façon, t'oseras jamais sauter…

Peter choisit de l'ignorer et entreprit d'arracher des morceaux de glace pour dégager un trou suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse plonger. Il n'était pas mauvais nageur, mais il avait entendu dire qu'on se noyait plus facilement dans l'eau froide… Chassant ces pensées en secouant la tête, il ôta son blouson et commença à dénouer ses lacets.

- Je m'en fous, tu le feras pas.

Ça ressemblait davantage à un défi qu'à une affirmation, mais le garçon s'en fichait. Il avait pris sa décision un quart d'heure plus tôt, quand il avait crié à Nathan qu'il revenait bientôt, et n'avait pas obtenu de réponse.

Il avait froid et il s'était coupé les doigts sur la glace, alors il eut du mal à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Il était désormais pieds nus et torse nu, et il grelottait au bord de l'étang. Maintenant qu'il y était, ça ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Mais il sentait le regard de l'autre vrillé sur sa nuque, et il ne voulait pas rentrer retrouver Nathan qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Puisque j'y vais, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?, lança-t-il avec humour, en claquant des dents, au garçon assis dans l'arbre.

L'autre effaça son sourire goguenard et répondit sans le regarder, en se grattant la nuque :

- Une montre à gousset en or.

- Ça marche…

- Déconne pas, tu vas pas y aller, quand même ?

Pour toute réponse, il plongea.

- Complètement allumé, ce môme, soupira le garçon.

L'eau était glaciale et il crut qu'il allait mourir quand il passa au travers. Il n'avait pas trop de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et l'eau était claire, mais il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau. Il se força à garder la bouche fermée et à battre des pieds pour descendre plus profondément. Il ne sentait plus ni ses doigts ni ses orteils, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Une chaine qui semblait en or dépassait de la vase, alors il l'attrapa au passage. Ça semblait correspondre à ce que l'autre gosse attendait, alors il l'attacha à la ceinture de son pantalon, et battit plus fort des pieds parce qu'il commençait à manquer d'air et à crever de froid. Bon sang, comment allait-il repérer une balle de baseball là-dedans… ?

- S'il n'est pas remonté dans deux minutes, je vais le chercher, décida à haute voix l'autre garçon, qui était descendu de son arbre pour s'approcher du trou, histoire de se rassurer lui-même.

Vingt-deux secondes et deux dixièmes plus tard (il avait compté), le petit émergeait de son trou en toussant come un tuberculeux. Constatant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir de là tout seul, il prit l'initiative de l'attraper par les bras pour le hisser sur la terre ferme, où il tomba à genoux.

- T'es vraiment un grand malade, tu le sais, ça ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, et détacha un truc de sa ceinture, qu'il lui lança. Gabriel rattrapa au vol la montre qu'il avait fauché la veille, dans le magasin de son père, parce qu'elle ne marchait plus et que ce dernier avait visiblement du mal à la réparer. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire courser pas Mike et sa petite bande, et elle était tombée de sa poche quand il était passé près de l'étang. Manque de bol, elle avait dû atterrir à un endroit où la glace était plus fine, parce que ni lui ni Mike et ses amis (encore heureux) ne l'avaient retrouvé.

- Merci.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, occupé qu'il était à tourner et retourner entre ses mains une balle de baseball salement amochée par son séjour dans l'eau. L'encre des dédicaces qui avaient dû l'orner par le passé avait coulé, et le cuir s'était détendu et avait plié.

- Mon frère va me tuer…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Maintenant rentre avant de geler sur place. Moi je me tire, ciao, morveux. Et bon Noël quand même.

Peter ne regarda pas l'autre garçon s'en aller en sifflotant gaiement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le rendait si joyeux : sa montre était complètement foutue. Tout comme la balle de Nathan. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux la relancer dans l'étang, mais il songea que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires que maintenant. Il préférait que son frère lui hurle dessus, ou même le frappe, plutôt qu'il continue à l'ignorer de cette façon. Et puis, il commençait à se sentir malade, il avait froid et faim, et il avait peur parce qu'il faisait nuit, alors il remit ses habits et se décida à rentrer.

Nathan était affalé devant la télé, à regarder une rediffusion d'un concert de Green Day auquel il n'avait pas pu assister parce qu'il était au pensionnat quand il avait eu lieu. Ça l'avait énervé, mais c'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« Dans un an », se répétait-il souvent. « Dans un an, t'es majeur, ils ne pourront plus rien te dire. T'iras à l'armée, comme ça Papa ne pourra pas décider à ta place, et quand t'auras servi ton pays, tu feras ce que tu voudras. »

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Il se demanda brièvement ce que Peter avait fabriqué pour s'être absenté aussi longtemps. Il avait beau être fou de rage contre lui, Maman lui avait quand même demandé de veiller sur son frère. Et puis, c'était son frère, quand même. Un sale traitre de faux frère, mais…

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Peter venait d'entrer dans le salon, et s'était planté devant la télé. C'était seulement à cet instant que Nathan avait réalisé dans quel état il était : il tremblait, il était blanc comme un linge, dégoulinant d'eau sale, et son visage était noyé de larmes. Il essaya de parler, mais, secoué de sanglots, le petit garçon ne parvint pas à dire un mot, alors il fourra la main dans la poche de son pantalon, batailla pour en sortir son contenu, et laissa tomber dans la main tendu de son grand frère ce qui restait de sa balle adorée.

Nathan ne prêta absolument aucune attention à la balle, qu'il jeta négligemment par dessus son épaule avant de soulever Peter dans ses bras et de l'emporter dans la salle de bain. Le petit garçon se cramponnait à lui en hoquetant.

- Nathan… Nathan…

- Chut… Calme toi, ça va aller, je m'occupe de toi.

Il lui ôta ses vêtements trempés, qui commençaient à geler, et le mit sous le jet de la douche, où il commença aussitôt à se réchauffer.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fabriqué ?

Peter grelottait et claquait des dents. Il allait être malade, c'était sûr…

- La b… La balle… J…Je devais… Retrouv… Ver la b… Balle

Nathan comprit enfin.

- Mais t'es pas bien, dans ta tête ? T'as plongé dans l'étang gelé juste pour une balle de baseball ?

Nathan était désormais aussi trempé que son petit frère, mais l'eau de la douche était chaude, et puis c'était franchement le cadet de ses soucis. Peter leva ses grands yeux humides vers lui et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- T'es pas content ? T'es encore fâché ? Tu me détestes ?

Nathan coupa l'eau, l'enveloppa dans un peignoir trop grand pour lui et le serra très fort contre lui.

- Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot. Mais t'aurais pu te tuer, Peter, c'était stupide de faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, sans toi ?

- Mais tu t'en fichais puisque tu me détestais…

- Je ne te détestais pas, tête à claques, j'étais juste très en rogne, parce que je suis un imbécile qui réagit comme un imbécile et qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un petit frère comme toi.

Trois minutes plus tard, Peter était emmitouflé dans sa couette, blotti contre Nathan sur le canapé du salon. Le grand frère avait réchauffé une immense pizza dans le four, qu'ils dégustaient en écoutant Green Day. Nathan avait un bras sur les épaules de Peter, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole, et l'enfant commençait à tomber de sommeil, la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Nathan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes toujours, hein ?

- Évidemment, et c'est pas une bête balle de baseball qui va changer ça…

- je t'aime aussi, grand frère.

_Voili-voilou. Si vous en voulez d'autres, il va me falloir des reviews, ce n'est pas négociable pour cette fic. À bientôt peut-être… ^^_

i Joueur de baseball. Je sais que les dates ne concordent pas exactement avec l'âge que Nathan est sensé avoir dans la série, mais j'avais la flemme d'en chercher un de connu avec qui ça colle…^^


	2. La guerre

_Hello ! C'est encore moi ! Merci à La-p'tite-tete pour sa review, qui permet à tout le monde de profiter de ce nouvel épisode ^^ Ça se passe environ deux ans après le chapitre un. Peter à neuf ans, Nathan dix-neuf. Je vous préviens, ça va pas être gai, mais si vous reviewez vite, vous aurez la suite, et vous verrez que tout va s'arranger… ^^_

_PS : j'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant la musique disponible à cette adresse : .com/watch?v=cD0T4oi76dk Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à l'ambiance ^^_

Nathan avait les yeux perdus quelque part, sur le bitume, entre ses chaussures. Il avait garé sa moto pas bien loin de l'Hudson. Lui et Peter en avaient un peu marre de rouler, alors ils avaient décidé de marcher, même si le petit frère avait dans l'idée d'en profiter pour réclamer une glace au prochain stand qu'ils croiseraient.

- On ira au festival de Los Angeles, cet été, Nath' ? C'était trop cool, l'année dernière !

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.

Peter cessa de gambader autour de son frère pour venir marcher à côté de lui, réglant son pas sur le sien. Il l'observa à la dérobé pendant quelques instant avant de s'emparer de sa main.

- Ça va pas, Nath' ?

- Si, si.

- T'es triste ?

- Non.

- T'es fâché ?

- Non !

Il se dégagea d'un geste sec et accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Peter stoppa sur place tellement il fut surpris. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant… Son frère s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et s'appuya à la balustrade, au dessus de la rivière. Le soleil de juin se reflétait sur l'eau, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Peter vint timidement s'accouder à côté de lui, et il se sentit coupable.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pas grave. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, rien de grave, je t'assure.

- Nath'… Pas avec moi, je te connais par cœur.

Nathan baissa les yeux sur ce petit frère, qui avait tendance à se prendre pour son ombre, même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça… Dieu ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait. Juste pour lui. Ce gosse adorable, qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux attentifs… Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Je t'adore, tu le sais, ça ?

- Je t'aime aussi, frangin. Dit, je peux avoir une glace, s'il-te-plaît ?, ajouta-t-il, en entendant la musique caractéristique d'un camion qui approchait.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire, et sortit quelques dollars de la poche de sa chemise.

- La monnaie s'appelle revient, fripouille !

- Merci !

Nathan regarda l'enfant détaler comme un lapin vers le camion de glace. Bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! Mais comment diable allait-il s'y prendre pour lui dire… ? Aucune chance qu'il le prenne bien, ça c'était sûr, mais il pouvait peut-être éviter la crise de larmes en présentant les choses d'une certaine manière, non ? Non. Ça ne marcherait pas. Pas avec Peter, qui revenait maintenant vers lui, avec sa glace dans une main, sa monnaie dans l'autre. Il lui sourit, histoire de donner le change.

- On va sur le bateau ?

- Ouais !

Le bateau, c'était le voilier familial, celui qu'ils prenaient pour aller au Cap, chaque été, avec leurs parents. Celui pour qui leur père déboursait une fortune chaque fois qu'ils partaient en Californie, pour lui faire traverser les Etats-Unis par voix de terre. Nathan apprenait à Peter à la piloter, sur la rivière. C'était comme une cabane dans un arbre, ou un passage secret dans leur maison. Leurs parents n'y allaient pas en dehors des vacances. C'était devenu leur planque, rien qu'à eux. Ils adoraient y aller, même en hiver, quand ils devaient se glisser sous la bâche qui le protégeaient des intempéries. Ça faisait rire Peter…

Ils s'installèrent sur le plancher, dos à la coque, face à l'Hudson. De là, ils pouvaient voir les bateaux, le ciel, les oiseaux. Peter appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathan, et ce dernier sortit son walkman de sa poche. Il tendit un écouteur à son petit frère.

- Met Wake me up !

- S'il-te-plaît Nathan…

- S'il-te-plaît mon-grand-frère-chéris-adoré-que-j'aime, tu veux bien mettre Wake me up ?

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel en riant, mais la mit quand même, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. Ils écoutèrent la musique tout en se perdant dans la contemplation du ballet des mouettes, tout là haut… Contre sa cuisse, à travers la poche de son pantalon, Nathan pouvait sentir le papier plié en douze, la lettre qui était arrivée trois semaines plus tôt, cette foutue lettre dont il avait eu le courage de parler à tout le monde, sauf à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment…

- Pete ?

- Oui ?

- Y a un truc dont il faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Non, mais je suis sérieux.

Peter se redressa et se leva pour passer face à son grand frère. Il se rassit de l'autre côté du bateau, tandis que l'autre ôtait ses écouteurs et éteignait la cassette.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nathan glissa deux doigts dans la poche de son jean et en sortit la lettre, qu'il déplia.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ça vient de mon supérieur. Tu sais, le commandant de ma section.

- Ah, ouais, je vois. Ça dit quoi ?

Nathan inspira profondément.

- Ça dit que l'État Major réclame la présence de mon régiment en Afghanistan. C'est la guerre, là-bas, tu sais, et… Enfin, voilà, il faut que… Il faut que j'aille là-bas.

Peter ferma les yeux, longtemps. Les rouvrit. Regarda Nathan. Le ciel. La rivière. Nathan.

- T'es obligé ?

- Oui.

- Combien de temps ?

- Ça dépend. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ai plus besoin de moi, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, jusqu'à ce que je sois blessé…

- Combien de temps ?

Nathan baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient autour du papier.

- Un an. Peut-être deux ou trois, j'en sais rien.

- Et tu pars quand ?

Le grand frère se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit plus tôt, bordel ?

- Demain.

Peter inspira brusquement, serra très fort les paupières et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang.

- J'aurais des permissions, je reviendrais aussi souvent que possible. Je t'écrirais des milliers de lettres, tous les jours si tu veux…

- J'veux pas !

- Plusieurs fois par jour, même si j'ai rien à dire…

- Non, tu m'écriras pas ! D'abord je les lirais même pas, tes lettres ! Je te déteste !

L'enfant se leva d'un bond, sauta sur le quai et déguerpit sans laisser à son frère le temps de réagir.

Il courut, courut aussi vite qu'il put sans s'arrêter. Le vent emporta une larme, puis deux, puis trois, puis des dizaines. Il les ignora. Il se perdait dans les rues, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il s'en foutait royalement. Nathan n'avait pas le droit de partir à la guerre, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça… ! Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter quand son frère était entré dans l'armée, c'était logique qu'il aille se battre. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y penser, c'était trop dur d'y penser, et puis c'était abstrait, ça ne voulait rien dire, Nathan n'irait pas au front, lui. Merde.

Il s'arrêta dans un square, et alla se cacher sous la cage à écureuil. Il connaissait ce quartier et ce square, il y avait déjà été, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait seulement rester là et disparaître de la surface de la Terre…

- Ça va pas ?

Putain, fallait encore qu'un con vienne l'emmerder… !

- Barre-toi, fout-moi la paix !

- Ça va, ça va, je voulais juste t'aider, moi…

L'autre avait un genre d'accent, un truc oriental. Par curiosité, seulement par curiosité, Peter ôta son visage de ses bras croisés sur ses genoux et jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Deux grands yeux noirs, une peau matte et des cheveux bouclés. Pas de doute, celui-là était fraichement débarqué d'Inde. Plus vieux que lui en plus. Super. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : une nounou. Il replongea sa tête dans ses bras.

- Eh, pourquoi tu pleures ?, demanda bêtement l'autre zozo en lui touchant les cheveux.

- Je t'emmerde, Mowgli, je t'ai dit de te barrer !

- Ça se fait pas de laisser un gosse qui pleure tout seul. Et ça se fait pas non plus d'insulter quelqu'un à cause de son origine.

- Mais va te faire foutre ! T'es qui toi ? Je m'en fous, de ta vie ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, après tout ? Ciao, sale gosse !, lança Mohinder, par dessus son épaule, avant de rejoindre son père qui venait de lui faire signe qu'il avait trouvé un taxi.

Eh bah, ça commençait bien, ce petit voyage à New York…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Peter rentra chez lui. Nathan et sa mère l'attendaient dans le salon. Il avait de la chance que son père ne soit pas là, sinon qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pris…

- T'étais où ? J'ai quadrillé la ville en moto pendant des heures…, lança Nathan en s'approchant de lui.

- Je m'en fiche. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Maman, ajouta-t-il en embrassant Angéla sur la joue.

- Tu lui as dit ?, demanda-t-elle à Nathan, quand le petit garçon eut disparu dans les escaliers.

L'autre ne répondit pas, et suivit son frère. Mais la porte de la chambre de Peter était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il frappa plusieurs fois, demanda pardon, supplia. Il finit même par s'endormir contre la porte, parce qu'il se réveilla dans le couloir. Il ne dormit presque pas, cette nuit-là.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?, demanda Angéla, pour la énième fois, debout sur le pas de la porte de Peter.

- Sûr. Je préfère rester, j'ai des devoirs.

- C'est la fin de l'année, Peter.

- Oui, mais j'ai encore des devoirs, alors je reste.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait que ses fils se disputent. C'était toujours très dur à vivre pour tout le monde.

- Il voudrait te dire au revoir, il peut ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules, sans détacher les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, à son bureau. Angéla descendit au rez-de-chaussée, laissant la place à Nathan. Il était en uniforme militaire, mais il enleva sa casquette en entrant dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il s'approcha timidement de Peter et s'accroupit à côté de son fauteuil.

- Je sais que tu me détestes. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, tu sais ? Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je voulais aller à l'armée quelques temps. Je ne veux pas que Papa décide de ma vie. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Je m'inquiète pas, je m'en fous.

Nathan lâcha un profond soupir, avant de se relever tout en remettant sa casquette. Puis il se pencha, glissa une main dans les cheveux du Peter et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Au revoir, Peter.

Peter attendit que la porte d'entrée claque pour éclater en sanglots. Nathan attendit que l'avion décolle pour laisser couler ses larmes. Ouvrant sa veste, il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de lui et Peter, qu'il avait cousu à l'intérieur, directement dans le tissu, pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre pendant les combats et pour l'avoir toujours sur lui. Du doigt, il effleura la joue du petit garçon, et se fit le serment silencieux de revenir entier, juste pour le voir sourire à nouveau…

_Voilà ! Comme d'hab', si vous en voulez d'autres, il me faut des reviews. Plus d'une, de préférence… À propos : je ne suis pas sûre des dates aux quelles les Etats-Unis ont envoyé des troupes en Afghanistan, alors si ça ne correspond pas, ben… Tant pis ! =)_

_Au fait, j'en profite pour présenter mes excuses les plus plates et les plus sincères à diamsley (qui m'a gentiment laissé une review aussi). Je comprends ton manque de temps, alors promis, à l'avenir je ne paniquerais plus en cas de silence plus ou moins long ^^' Bon courage, en tout cas, ta vie n'a pas l'air d'être de tout repos _


	3. La guerre 2

_Je vais me répéter, mais je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris dans toutes mes fics… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, et je ne peux même pas promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas… Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en tous cas… Bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous !_

_PS : il y a un nouveau chapitre à Quand la vie reprend ses droits._

C'était le printemps, il faisait beau. Peter sortit de l'école au pas de course, son sac brinqueballant sur son dos, sa veste vaguement jetée sur son épaule. Ses copains le rattrapèrent en courant.

- Tu viens jouer au base-ball, demain ?

- Nan.

- Mais tu viens plus jamais !

C'était vrai. Depuis que Nathan était parti, il n'osait plus… Il ne voulait plus toucher au gant et la batte, contre le mur. C'était une promesse silencieuse qu'il avait faite à Nathan : plus de base-ball avant que tu ne reviennes.

Son grand frère adoré n'avait pas menti, quand il avait dit qu'il écrirait souvent. Peter recevait des lettres pratiquement toutes les semaines. Il les déposait sur son bureau, s'asseyait et passait parfois une heure à suivre des yeux l'écriture de Nathan, sur l'enveloppe, sans oser l'ouvrir. Puis, il finissait quand même par le faire, relisait cent fois de suite la lettre, puis la remettait dans son enveloppe et la rangeait dans une boite, avec toutes les autres. Pour ne plus y toucher ni même y jeter les yeux. Et aller guetter la suivante, terrorisé à l'idée que ce soit la dernière.

Nath lui racontait le front, le camp, les copains, la solidarité. Parfois, il pouvait sentir poindre la déprime juste en lisant ses mots, quand le grand frère se laissait aller à parler de la mort qui rôdait, des bruits de bataille qui l'empêchaient de dormir et du mal du pays qui le prenait parfois aux tripes et le faisait sangloter pendant toute la nuit.

« Tu me manques. » Ça revenait souvent. Peter voulait répondre, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait avec un stylo devant une feuille blanche, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, parler de l'école, de la maison, de ses amis, de ce qu'il faisait toute la journée. Mais il avait peur de le faire déprimer encore plus en lui racontant ce qu'il ratait, ou de finir par lui dire à quel point il se sentait malheureux sans lui. Il finissait toujours par renoncer en soupirant.

Ce jour là, dépités, ses copains le laissèrent pour rentrer de leur côté. Seul Thomas, son meilleur ami, prit le bus avec lui.

- Ton grand frère te manque, hein ?

Peter hocha tristement la tête.

- Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est parti maintenant. Je voudrais qu'il revienne.

- Je sais, dit l'autre, en posant une petite main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Quand Peter se retrouva devant la grille de la maison, quelque chose l'immobilisa : une moto familière, garée dans l'allée de gravier.

- Nathan…

Renonçant à chercher ses clefs, il balança son sac dans le jardin, escalada la grille, se rua vers le perron. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, et Nathan fut là. Il avait laissé son uniforme pour des vêtements civils, un jean et une chemise noire. Il semblait moins jeune que quand il était parti, bien que ça ne date que de sept mois. Les cheveux très courts, le visage dur, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'aurait reconnu en le croisant par hasard dans la rue. Il avait changé. À tel point que les deux frères restèrent face à face, Nathan en haut du perron, Peter sur la pelouse, pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

- Peter…

Le murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres de Nathan réveilla complètement son petit frère, qui bondit comme un fou par dessus les escaliers. Son aîné eut juste le temps de se baisser pour le réceptionner dans ses bras et le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ils parlaient en même temps, sans vraiment s'écouter, tous deux en équilibre au bord de la folie.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais…

- Je savais pas si tu reviendrais… Je suis désolé…

- Je t'aime, frangin… Pardonne-moi.

- J'avais peur…

Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes avant que la tension ne retombe et qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour se tenir à bout de bras et se regarder. Nathan passa une main dans les cheveux de Peter. Peter effleura une cicatrice à la tempe de son grand frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de grave, une mauvaise chute. Et toi, ça va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. À vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à ravaler ses larmes. Nathan s'en aperçut et se releva sans ôter sa main de son épaule.

- Vient, on va faire un tour.

Ils roulèrent en moto le long de l'Hudson pendant une bonne heure. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour marcher côté à côte sur les quais. La couleur du ciel et la lumière qui se réverbérait sur la rivière leur donnaient l'impression d'être dans un film et, en temps normal, cette idée les aurait fait plaisanter. À cet instant, ils avaient tant à se dire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se parler. Ils pouvaient juste marcher côte à côte. Finalement, Peter posa la seule question qui avait de l'importance, à cet instant…

- Tu vas repartir ?

Nathan perdit ses yeux dans la rivière.

- Pas tout de suite. J'ai eu une permission le temps des fêtes de fin d'années. J'y retourne le 2 janvier.

- Ça fait moins de deux semaines…

- Je sais. Je suis désol…

Peter l'interrompit en s'agrippant à lui, presque désespérément. Nathan sourit, s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, petit frère, dit-il dans ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…


End file.
